


Pmatga Headcanons

by GhostSoul



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: headcanons, it's pac-man what do you expect, pmatga is a great show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSoul/pseuds/GhostSoul
Summary: it's a bunch of pac-man and the ghostly adventures headcanons.will update sporadically
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. the start of a mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess

some headcanons i have about several of the characters (please do not hate me! these are just personal headcanons,i do not want to offend people i just love everyones headcanons and wanted to share my own)

Pac-man :

1\. the things that look like cat ears? those are cat ears,and he has some of the great hearing cats do. his eyes can also dilate like a cats as well,as can most pac-worlders.

2\. he has dyslexia and gets sensory overload easily due to almost constantly changing forms,but he holds it together well.

3\. he likes bubble tea

4\. he resents his parents though still loves them.

Cylindria :

1\. i don't actually have much for her but she's really good at strategy.

2\. can't cook at all,burns water.

Spiral :

1\. he has high-functioning autism (like me!)

2\. he can't do math very well.

3\. he's only half pac-worlder (but he doesn't know that)

4\. he's an orphan and has foster parents.

Skeebo :

1\. comes from pac-worlds equivalent of australia.

2\. his parents aren't nice and he's a bully in an attempt to please them and not catch their ire.

3\. really,really loves plants and nature.

4\. likes football,but wishes he hadn't been pressured into joining the team by his parents.

5\. he spends his free time drawing and reading,he's really good at it!

Zac and Sunny (pac-mans parents) :

1\. did not care for their son as much as they should have. they still love him dearly,though.

2\. they did something very,very bad to the pointy-heads,and it brought about the yellow-ones eradication,they regret this very much.

3\. neither likes being stagnant,always on the lookout for adventure.

4\. zac was far,far better than sunny ever was,he just went along with his wife out of love.

5\. sunny only knows how to cook one thing right and that is pac-berry pie.

6\. zac loves to read,sunny does not.

Ghost time!

Betrayus :

1\. he's traumatized,and it shows in his responses to things like losing a battle or his schemes going wrong.

2\. as much as i rag on him i identify with him in a way,he was ignored,made fun of and abandoned by his peers and family.

3\. he's got vitiligo and that's why he looks like he does.

4\. despite looking like a goof-off,he's truly powerful and does have the ability to be serious, _ **he is the ghost lord for a reason**_.

5\. most of his attacks on the surface are half-planned,he's sometimes just playing around,he would be able to take over pac-world if he truly wanted to.

Dr.buttocks and buttler :

1\. why are they named that it's dumb™️.

2\. their parents were from the pac-world equivalent of germany and england,they were raised together,though.

Spectre/Specter :

1\. he's not a ghost quite the same way as the rest are,despite being in betrayus's army.

2\. while he is a lightning ghost,he doesn't use those powers often.

3\. he can change his accent at will,nobody knows where he's from and he likes it that way.

4\. never really wanted to be a part of the war,but the situation forced him into it.

Clyde :

1\. is the oldest of the ghost gang,by a good 10 or so years.

2\. autistic and dyslexic,also can't see well.

3\. wasn't quite all there when he died.

4\. thinks of everyone who's younger than him is to be protected.

Inky :

1\. second oldest,but is only older than the others by around a year.

2\. specialized in guns and reconnaissance during the war.

3\. is the calmest one of the gang,usually mediates arguments if clyde isn't around.

4\. he likes sleeping in high-up places,it's easier to watch things that way.

Blinky :

1\. is the third oldest,he and inky are about 9 months apart in ages.

2\. is a pac-fu master,lived in a dojo for most of this life.

3\. loved udon and sushi when he was alive.

4\. can breather fire if you make him mad enough,which isn't that hard.

Pinky :

1\. the youngest,is about 2 years younger than blinky.

2\. very easy to make mad,short fuse even worse temper.

3\. is a good strategist regardless.

4\. likes to read if she can get her hands on a book.

Pointy-heads,but it's just apex and general headcanons :

General headcanons :

1\. pointy-heads can purr and can use both ink and plasma as defence mechanisms

2\. they hatch from eggs,and are extremely protective of their young,it's not unusual for them to growl at you if you get too close.

3\. can breathe both underwater and on land,and can swim very fast.

4\. omnivorous,with a preference to fish and vegetables. offering them food is a good way to make a friend in one.

5\. they are bio-luminescent,and glow in the dark and under-water,they can be identified by their markings.

6\. they're the keepers of the tree of life's opposite.

Apex :

1\. he's the lord by way of both birth-right and being chosen,you can be in line to be lord but not get chosen.

2\. was chosen by the death totem before his father even retired/died.

3\. doesn't want his people and world to go the way his father was leading it,to death.

4\. he attacked and got rid of the yellow-ones for a good reason,though some would still see that as wrong.

5\. he was cursed by the death totem,he suffers for it but he asked for it in exchange for help.

6\. he really could obliterate pac-world if he truly wished to,but he doesn't,and he isn't telling anyone why he isn't.


	2. The mess,but continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for more headcanons this time w/friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my friends so much,thank you for submitting these!

**_PMATGA HEADCANONS pt.2_ **

My own :

1.Ghosts purr,and so can most other species in the show

2\. Pacworlders : alive  
  
ghosts : not alive but existing,therefore technically "living"  
  
??? : necromancy  
  


what would count as necromancy : putting a ghost in a body/object that never belonged to them,putting them in their original body doesn't count as necromancy

other kinds of necromancy : getting a nether-witch to raise dead peoples souls  
  
or : using newly dead people whose souls haven't left the bodies yet (24 hour timeframe for reference) as catalysts to separate souls from bodies.

3\. Zac was pacs favourite and he remembers him the clearest,sunny less so.

4\. Pac really,really likes staying warm.

5\. Pac is good with animals,he loves them

From Newton :

1\. HC: Betrayus is a chill Wine Aunt

2\. HC: Betrayus doesn’t like to be touched by others at all. The only exception would be a significant other.

3\. HC: Buttler has a beautiful singing voice.

4\. HC: Spiral works out a lot

From Strudel :

1\. Betrayus asks to see the manager (note : Betrayus is better than a karen)

From Limbo :

1.Specter and Inky are brothers


End file.
